Pentex
rightPentex Incorporated, kurz Pentex, ist ein gigantischer Konzern, der dem Wyrm dient. Hauptsächlich ist er in der USA aktiv, doch er operiert in der gesamten Welt mit Hilfe seiner zahlreichen Tochterkonzerne, von denen selten bekannt ist, dass sie zu Pentex gehören, was die Bekämpfung durch die Garou massiv erschwert. Pentex ist in nahezu jedem wirtschaftlichen Sektor aktiv, doch über den Konzern insgesamt ist der Allgemeinheit kaum etwas bekannt. Geschichte Pentex hat seinen Ursprung in einer Ölraffinerie, die 1865 von Jeremiah Lassater erworben wurde. Die Raffinerie schloss sich dem Konzern Premium Oil an und es dauerte nicht lange, bis dieser mit Standard Oil zu konkurrieren begann. Premium Oil verhinderte dabei Standards Marktmonopol durch Teilung der Pipelines. Als 1892 nach einem neuen Bohrstandort gesucht wurde, entdeckten die Mitarbeiter der Raffinerie einen Diener des Wyrm, der Jahrhunderte zuvor von den Uktena im Boden versiegelt wurde. Viele Unfälle ereigneten sich dort, sodass Jeremiah Lassater sich dies selbst ansah, um seine Mitarbeiter einzuschüchtern, da diese seiner Meinung nach sein Geld verschwendeten. Als er dort war, begann er oft Albträume zu haben und schlafzuwandeln; oft wachte er am Eingang des Tunnels der neuen Bohrstelle auf, sodass er irgendwann mit einigen seiner Mitarbeitern den Tunnel besuchte. Sie fanden dort eine gefangene Kreatur des Wyrm, die Lassater zu besitzen versuchte. Er war jedoch zu willensstark, sodass er nicht besessen werden konnte; dennoch bedrohte der Kampf sein Leben, sodass er die Kreatur anflehte, ihn zu verschonen. Die Kreatur tat dies unter der Bedingung, von nun an die Firma zu führen. Der Vorfall wurde als Höhleneinsturz bekannt, der außer Lassater alle Mitarbeiter tötete. Durch Lassater wurde der Konzern viele Jahre vom Wyrm dirigiert, doch irgendwann wuchs Premium Oil zu solch einer Größe heran, dass Lassater es nicht länger allein kontrollieren konnte. Als er sich die Syphilis einfing, wählte er den Freitod und sein Sohn übernahm die Firma. Dieser war jedoch in wirtschaftlichen Angelegenheiten ungeschickt und starb recht bald durch einen Unfall, sodass ein neuer Präsident nötig wurde. 1913 operierte das Wyrm durch ein Leitungsgremium. Andere Kreaturen des Wyrm bemerkten die Macht und das Potenzial des Konzerns, sodass sie ihn zu kontrollieren versuchten. Einigen gelang es, Macht über ihn zu erlangen, sodass vier Kreaturen sich zusammentaten, um die ursprüngliche Wyrmkreatur zu zwingen, sie als gleichwertige Partner zu akzeptieren. Sie tat dies, da sie unmöglich gegen vier andere Kreaturen bestehen konnte. Gemeinsam führten sie die Firma über das Leitungsgremium und benannten sie in Pentex Incorporated um. 1917 nahmen die Tänzer der schwarzen Spirale Kontakt zu Fulton D. Clark auf, der zu dem Zeitpunkt Präsident des Konzerns war. Sie boten der Firma weitere Reichtümer für ein Bündnis an. Die Wyrmkreaturen akzeptierten, da sie die Tänzer als nützliche Wesen mit viel Potenzial sahen, und gaben ihnen Ämter innerhalb der Firma. 1947 verbündete der Konzern sich mit dem Sabbat und machte Harold Zettler, einen Priscus, zu einem Mitglied des Leitungsgremiums. Im Laufe eines Jahrhunderts erlangte Pentex also immense wirtschaftliche und politische Macht, sodass er zur effektivsten Waffe des Wyrm unter Menschen wurde. Ziele Nach der Auffassung von Pentex ist der Mensch, wie er heute ist, unwert, da er sich kaum von Tieren unterscheide; noch immer sei er Einflüssen wie Krankheit, Kälte, Hunger und ähnlichem ausgeliefert. Pentex möchte daher eine „neue und bessere Welt“ erschaffen, indem er die heutige zerstört und Gaia vernichtet, die der neuen im Weg steht. Auf diese Weise wären alle Menschen gezwungen, Pentex' Welt anzunehmen. Pentex' Vision ist eine Welt, in der Menschen ihre Gestalt kontrollieren können, nicht altern oder hungern und gegen Krankheiten immun sind. Sie wären auf dem gleichem technischen Stand wie heute, doch wären sie auch Herr des Planeten. In dieser Welt hätte Pentex alle Macht, da Staaten, Regierungen, selbst Familien obsolet wären. Diese Ziele sind als der Omega-Plan bekannt. Modus Operandi Der Konzern finanziert sich im Wesentlichen durch den Verkauf seiner Produkte. Diese werden für einen sehr günstigen Preis angeboten, sodass möglichst viele Menschen sie sich leisten können, was Pentex einen sehr hohen Marktanteil sichert. Pentex manipuliert zudem mit Hilfe von Werbung das menschliche Unterbewusstsein, sodass seine Produkte gekauft werden. Der Konzern kauft zudem kleinere Firmen auf, die bereits – wenn auch unwissentlich – dem Wyrm dienen. Wenn der Konzern in seinem Tun von Gesetzen behindert wird, sorgt er in aller Regel durch gut bezahlte Lobbyisten, die nicht zu Pentex zurückverfolgt werden können, für die Änderung selbiger. Daneben versorgt der Wyrm die Firma mit allerlei übernatürlichen Kreaturen wie Plagen, Garou, Kainiten und anderen. Die Firma versucht zurzeit, ihren Einfluss auf den Weltraum auszudehnen, zum Beispiel durch Satelliten und eine Kolonialisierung des Mondes. Behandlung der Produkte Es lassen sich bei Produkten von Pentex zwei Kategorien unterscheiden, nämlich wyrm-tainted (engl. ; dt.: - beeinflusst) und wyrm-infested(engl. ; dt.:verseucht). Wyrm-tainted bedeutet, dass ein Gegenstand Energie des Wyrm besitzt, die einem bestimmten Zweck dienen soll. Anders als Fetische enthält es keinen Geist. Der Prozess des Wyrm-taintings wird von einer speziellen Maschine vorgenommen, die üblicherweise als Tainter bekannt ist. Meist muss sie nicht bedient werden; falls doch, übernehmen dies in der Regel Tänzer oder Fomori, da Menschen sterben können, wenn sie dem Tainter länger ausgesetzt sind. Die Effekte des Wyrm-taintings sind wissenschaftlich nicht nachweisbar. Es ist auch möglich, zum Beispiel eine verdorbene Frucht frisch wirken zu lassen, ohne dass diese jedoch ihre gesundheitlichen Effekte verliert. Wyrm-infestation verwandelt Produkte in Fetische, die eine Plage enthalten. Auch für diesen Prozess wird eine Maschine verwendet, diese ist allerdings als Infestor bekannt. Sie kann nur mit Hilfe spezieller Rituale der Theurgen der Tänzer an Kernkraftwerken geschaffen werden. Ein frischer Infestor enthält üblicherweise etwa tausend sehr schwache Plagen, die jedoch noch stark genug für die Beeinflussung des Konsumenten sind. Diese Plagen können sich auch selbst aus den Produkten befreien, falls das Produkt zum Beispiel verloren geht oder der Konsument zu willensstark ist. Die Plagen umgeben sich im Umbra zudem mit den Produkten, an die sie gebunden sind, sodass also eine Person mit vielen wyrm-infested Produkten im Umbra von einer Reihe von Plagen umgeben ist. Struktur Leitungsgremium An der Spitze der Firma steht das Leitungsgremium, das aus älteren Männern besteht, die dem Wyrm direkt dienen. Anders als bei vielen anderen Firmen, die das gleiche tun, ist dies den Menschen durchaus bekannt. Da jedoch mehrere Wyrmkreaturen die Firma leiten, geraten diese oft in Konflikt miteinander, was allerdings selten den eigentlichen Zielen des Konzerns im Weg steht. Einige Mitglieder des Gremiums dienen jedoch im Geheimen einer höheren Einheit. Meetings werden meist im Hauptsitz der Firma sowie in den Zentralen der Tochterkonzerne abgehalten. Besprochen werden neben Umsatz, Marketing und anderen typischen Themen auch der Fortschritt bei der Zerstörung der Umwelt und Berichte von schwächeren Kreaturen, die dem Wyrm dienen. Zentrales Thema ist der Erfolg des Omega-Plans. Bekannte Mitglieder des Gremiums sind: *Adrian Newberry, Chef des Konzerns. *Peter Culliford, Vorsitzender des Gremiums. *Danforth Stern *Benjamin Rushing *Elliot Meiche *Frederick Kromrich *Kiro Yamazaki *Harold Zettler *Donald Gauntley *James Kiker *Robert Allred Abteilungen Neben den üblichen Abteilungen wie Marketing und Public Relations nennt Pentex auch einige speziellere Abteilungen sein eigen. Diese beschäftigen sich mit den diversen Tochterkonzernen und suchen nach neuen Wegen, dem Wyrm zur Macht zu verhelfen. Bekannte Abteilungen sind: *Acquisitions Division (AD): Für die Expansion der Firma zuständige Abteilung mit hochqualifiziertem Personal. *Public Relations Division (PRD): Hält den Konzern als ganzes verborgen, um seine Macht nicht offensichtlich werden zu lassen. Zudem zuständig für Lobbyismus und Informationslecks. *Project Coordination Division (PCD): Zuständig für die Koordination der Aktivitäten der Tochterkonzerne und für die Finanzen. *Special Projects Division (SPD): Zuständig für Forschung, verfügt über die Unterprojekte Project Iliad und Project Odyssey. Mitarbeiter Die Mitarbeiter werden von Pentex selbst ausgebildet. Alle erhalten dabei Unterweisungen in Erster Hilfe, Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und der Bedienung der Maschinen. Einige besondere Mitarbeiter wie Fomori, Tänzer der schwarzen Spirale, Mitglieder des Sabbat, Medien und hochgradig talentierte Sterbliche werden zusätzlich noch im Gebrauch von Waffen, Überleben, Strategie, Sicherheit besonders im Bezug auf Gifte, Spionage und den Umgang mit Garou ausgebildet. Die Ausbildung konzentriert sich dabei auf die zukünftigen Aufgaben des Individuums, enthält jedoch Elemente aus all diesen Bereichen. Ist ein Mitarbeiter nicht mehr nützlich genug, wird er, wenn es sich um einen gewöhnlichen Mitarbeiter handelt, schlicht gefeuert; jene aber, die zu viel über den Konzern wissen, kommen bei mysteriösen Unfällen um, um Informationslecks zu verhindern. Pentex bietet seinen Mitarbeitern im Gegenzug die üblichen Dinge wie eine Versicherung und Urlaub an. Daneben werden seine Mitarbeiter so behandelt, dass sie immun gegen das Delirium werden, was besonders wichtig im Umgang mit den Tänzern und den Garou ist. Diese Operation zerstört den für das Delirium zuständigen Teil des Gehirns und macht den Betroffenen irreversibel wyrmverseucht. Mitglieder der First Teams, spezieller Kampftruppen von Pentex, erhalten zudem spezielle Lebensversicherungen und ein sehr hohes Gehalt. Sie werden oft mit hochmodernen Waffen und Wyrmfetischen ausgestattet. Fetische werden allerdings auch oft an die Tänzer gegeben, die auch begrenzt Zugang zum ICS haben und neben ebenfalls hohen Gehältern Firmenwagen und weiteres erhalten. Mitglieder des Sabbat erhalten neben den hohen Gehältern außerdem eine eigene Herde. Manchen wird auch der Zugang zu den Waffen und Fetischen gestattet; manchmal ist es ihnen auch erlaubt, Plagen für kleinere Dienste zu rufen. Bekannte Tochterkonzerne Es ist unmöglich, eine vollständige Liste von Pentex' Tochterkonzernen zu erstellen, da diese sehr zahlreich und die Firma sehr geheimniskrämerisch ist. Aufgeführt sind hier lediglich die 21 größten und wichtigsten Tochterfirmen. *OmniTV: Ein Fernsehsender, der mit Botschaften an das Unterbewusstsein arbeitet und so die Freiheit der Gedanken und des Willens sowie die Ethik untergräbt. *Nastrum Enterprises: Eine Firma, die Flugzeuge und Raketen herstellt. *Atlas International: Produziert Kernkraft. *Endron International: Ein Ölkonzern und ältester Konzern von Pentex. *O'Tolleys: Eine Fastfoodkette. *Circinus Brands, Inc.: Eine Tabakfirma. *Magadon, Inc.: Ein Pharmakonzern. *Good House International: Eine Papierfabrik. *Rainbow, Inc.: Produziert Plastik und Gummi. *Avalon, Inc.: Ein Spielzeughersteller. *Aesop Research Company: Zuständig für Tierversuche. *Vesuvius, Inc.: Verlag für Magazine und Bücher. *King Breweries and Distillers: Eine Brauerei. *Herculean Firearms, Inc.: Ein Waffenhersteller. *Harold & Harold Mining, Inc.: Beschäftigt sich mit Bergbau. *Tellus Enterprises: Eine Videospielfirma. *Young & Smith, Inc.: Stellt Nahrungsmittel und Hygieneprodukte her. *Hallahan Fishing Company: Beschäftigt sich mit Fischen und Walfang. *Sunburst Enterprises International: Eine Computerfirma. *Ardus Enterprises: Zuständig für die Verwertung von Müll. *Black Dog Game Factory: Ein Rollenspielverlag. Verbreitung Pentex ist weltweit aktiv. Der Konzern hat Zweigstellen in achtzehn Staaten und operiert in vielen weiteren. Am stärksten ist er in den Vereinigten Staaten, wo sich auch die Hauptquartiere der meisten Tochterkonzerne befinden; die Bevölkerung ist dort sehr anfällig für Manipulation. Auch in Kanada wächst der Einfluss des Konzerns; Zentralen existieren in Toronto, Quebec und Montreal. Der Konzern kämpft in Kanada gegen die Gesetze zum Schutz der Umwelt. In Mexiko, besonders Mexiko-Stadt, hat der Konzern es sehr einfach, da der Staat ohnehin schon sehr wyrmverseucht ist. Armut, Schmutz und Aggression sind völlig alltäglich; dies gilt für Zentralamerika allgemein. Zweigstellen existieren – neben Mexiko-Stadt, wo sich das Hauptquartier befindet – in Villahermosa, Acapulco, Tampico, Veracruz, San Salvador und Panamá City. In Südamerika hat Pentex über zwanzig Zweigstellen, besonders in Brasilien wegen des Regenwaldes, aber auch in Bolivien, Paraguay und Argentinien. Pentex legt besonders viel Augenmerk auf die Zerstörung der südamerikanischen Umwelt. Viele First Teams sind im Amazonas stationiert und kämpfen dort gegen die Garou. Die Infiltration Westeuropas gestaltet sich von allen Teilen der Welt am schwierigsten, ist aber inzwischen geglückt; in jedem Staat befindet sich mindestens eine Zweigstelle. Auch in Australien gibt es Probleme mit den Garou im Outback. Zweigstellen existieren in Sydney und Wellington. In Afrika stößt der Konzern ebenfalls auf Widerstand besonders durch die Roten Klauen und die Fera, die das Wyrm in Schach halten wie an kaum einem anderen Ort der Erde. Außer Wilderei findet dort deshalb wenig statt. Trotzdem gibt es Zweigstellen in Johannesburg und Casablanca. Im Nahen und Mittleren Osten sind besonders die Ölvorkommen interessant. Auch besteht ein wackliger Friede mit den Assamiten. Japan wird als sehr relevant für den Omega-Plan betrachtet, weswegen Bündnisse mit den Gaki bestehen, die Verbindungen mit den Yakuza haben; Pentex glaubt jedoch, dass diese sich mit ihnen verbünden wird, um die Gaki zu vernichten. Die einzige Zweigstelle Japans befindet sich in Tokyo. Generell hat Pentex großes Interesse an Asien, da sich dort billige Arbeitskräfte finden lassen. Der Konzern glaubt auch, dass sich unter den Gestaltwandlern dort seltsames abspielt. Auswirkungen Pentex stellt seine Produkte ganz bewusst so her, dass sie die Umwelt und die Menschheit massiv schädigen. Der Konzern ist zudem so dominant, dass es kaum möglich ist, seinen Produkten zu entkommen. Diese haben eine Reihe von Auswirkungen auf die menschliche Psyche; der Konsum von wyrmverseuchten Nahrungsmitteln und der Konsum anderer Produkte hat oft Krankheit und Alpträume zur Folge. Die Bevölkerung in der Nähe von Standorten des Konzerns stellt negative Effekte an sich fest, Kinder werden aggressiv und herzlos, Haustiere laufen oft weg. Die Luft hat einen auffälligen Geruch, der bei längerem Einatmen Nasenbluten, Kopfschmerzen und Aggressivität hervorruft. Die Suizid- und Vermisstenrate steigt, die Motivation, der Kommune zu helfen, sinkt. Weitere bekannte Auswirkungen, die sich allesamt in den Omega-Plan einfügen, sind zum Beispiel: *Saurer Regen aufgrund der vielen Chemikalien in der Atmosphäre und den Gewässern, besonders in Kanada und den nördlichen Vereinigten Staaten. *Tierversuche; sie finden hauptsächlich statt, um die Plagen für ihre Arbeit zu kompensieren. Gerüchten zufolge finden auch Versuche an Menschen statt. *Gehirnwäsche besonders in Bezug auf Umweltbewusstsein sowie Untergraben des freien Willens zur Verhinderung von Aufständen. Dies geschieht besonders durch das Fernsehen. *Zensur besonders von Freigeistern. *Beeinflussung von Kindern, besonderes deren Gewissen, freien Gedanken und der Motivation durch Fernsehen, Videospiele und Spielzeug. *Abholzung von Wäldern zur Gefährdung der Garou und Verwandlung von Caerns in Pits. *Verhinderung des Wachstums der Wirtschaft zur Sicherung der eigenen Existenz. *Beeinflussung von Regierungen auch um später die Bevölkerung gegen die Regierungen aufzubringen, die die Zerstörung des Planeten gebilligt haben. *Gesundheitliche Schädigungen durch Nahrungsmittel; Pentex produziert etwa 10 Prozent aller im Supermarkt verkauften Nahrungsmittel und kontrolliert über 30 Prozent des Fast Food-Marktes. *Aufrechterhaltung der allgemeinen Abhängigkeit von fossilen Brennstoffen zur Schädigung der Umwelt und Verhinderung der Etablierung von Solarenergie. *Sicherstellung liberaler Waffengesetze auch im Bezug auf automatische Waffen zur Sicherstellung der Möglichkeit des Auslebens wachsender Aggression, um von Pentex' Aktivitäten abzulenken. *Verhinderung angemessener Gesundheitsvorsorge weltweit. *Ausbau der Kernenergie. *Schädigung der Ozonschicht. *Unterstützung der Wilderei zur Ausrottung vom Aussterben bedrohter Arten und Ermöglichung der Nutzung Teile der Arten als Fetische oder Verkauf auf dem Schwarzmarkt. *Umweltverschmutzung durch bewusste und absichtliche Abgabe von wyrmverseuchter Luft, die Kopfschmerzen, Depressionen und Krankheit hervorruft. *Beeinflussung des Fernsehprogramms zur Ausbildung geringer Aufmerksamkeitsspannen, laschen ethischen Standards, Aggressivität und Gewaltvernarrtheit. *Unterstützung von Terrorismus weltweit zur Anzettelung militärischer Konflikte und daraus resultierendem regen Waffenhandel. *Verschüttung von Giftmüll an Orten, an denen er extrem viel Schaden anrichtet; auch nahe Wyrmholes und Caerns sowie Schulen und Krankenhäusern. *Unterstützung des Walfangs. Verbindungen zu anderen Institutionen und Spezies Gegenüber anderen Firmen hält sich Pentex für überlegen; alle anderen Konzerne sind lediglich Spielbälle, die seiner Willkür unterliegen. Andere Konzerne fürchten sich deshalb vor ihm; trotzdem gehen sie oft unwissentlich gegen ihn an, da nicht bekannt ist, welche Tochterfirmen zu ihm gehören. Auch in den Medien ist nicht viel über Pentex bekannt und noch weniger wird bereitwillig erzählt, da den Journalisten durchaus bewusst ist, was ihnen ansonsten droht. Die PRD beschäftigt sich viel mit den Medien und regelt eventuelle Bedrohungen. Dem FBI ist einiges bekannt; allerdings weiß Pentex mehr über das FBI als umgekehrt, sodass das FBI bereitwillig schweigt. Politikern ist selten bekannt, dass sie Pentex dienen. Fomori ist selten irgendetwas bekannt, viele wissen nicht einmal, dass ihre Kräfte vom Wyrm stammen. Es ist möglich, dass einige sich gegen die Firma wenden könnten, wenn sie dies herausfänden; aber Pentex ist zuversichtlich, dass die Tänzer dies regeln könnten. Umgekehrt können die Fomori aber auch wenn nötig gegen die Tänzer, aber auch gegen Garou eingesetzt werden. Die Tänzer sehen Pentex als Mittel, ihre Ziele zu erreichen; Pentex sieht sie als nützlich, ist jedoch bereit, sie auszulöschen, sollte dies nötig werden. Den Garou ist Pentex bekannt, aber sie wissen selten von dem Ausmaß seiner Macht oder von den Zielen des Konzerns. Die Firma kämpft gegen die Garou, weil sie nicht von ihren Produkten beeinflusst werden und eine Bedrohung darstellen. Erst vor kurzem hat sie begonnen, Gestaltwandler in Garou und Nicht-Garou einzuteilen; letztere werden als nicht so gravierende Bedrohung wahrgenommen, weil sie weniger gut organisiert sind – außerdem wissen auch die Tänzer nur wenig über sie. Die Nicht-Garou allerdings mögen Pentex ebenso wenig wie die Garou, manche sind durch die Abholzung auch stärker von den Aktivitäten des Konzerns betroffen. Sie wissen aber oft weniger als die Garou. Der Sabbat sieht Pentex als Hilfe während Gehenna und glaubt, seine Mächte gegen die Vorsintflutlichen richten zu können. Pentex allerdings würde sich niemals in einen Krieg mit solch mächtigen Wesen wagen; der Verlust des Sabbats als Verbündete wäre nicht dramatisch, da er kaum etwas gegen den Konzern ausrichten kann. Trotzdem hält Pentex eine Verbindung zu westlichen Kainiten für notwendig, und der Sabbat ist dafür gewiss besser geeignet als die Camarilla, für die Pentex sich kaum interessiert. Nur selten wird gegen die Camarilla vorgegangen und das auch meist durch den Sabbat. Innerhalb der Camarilla wissen einige von Pentex, aber es ist ihnen im allgemeinen egal. Nur wenigen ist die Verbindung zum Sabbat bekannt, der Konzern wird kaum als Bedrohung wahrgenommen. Die Gaki unterstützen Pentex ähnlich wie der Sabbat und helfen ihnen, in Japan, Thailand, China, Korea und den Philippinen zu wachsen. Sie haben ein wenig Schwierigkeiten mit dem Modus Operandi des Konzerns, der ihnen sehr westlich erscheint; sie sehen ihn als eine weitere westliche Firma, die den Osten übernehmen will, dulden ihn aber, da seine Macht ihnen nicht bekannt ist. Pentex ist der Umgang mit den Gaki, ihren Sitten und ihren Gebräuchen zu lästig; sie sehen sie jedoch als notwendiges Übel, ehe sie in der Lage sind, in Asien allein zurecht zu kommen. Den Giovanni ist Pentex ein massiver Dorn im Auge, da der Clan mit dem Konzern konkurriert und besonders in den USA oft unterliegt. Der Konzern behindert das wirtschaftliche und machtpolitische Wachstum des Clans enorm. Pentex sieht das ähnlich und ist bereit, den Clan eventuell zu vernichten, auch wenn der Konzern dies zu vermeiden versucht. Mit der Vernichtung Enzo Giovannis brannten alle Brücken zwischen den Fraktionen ab. Daneben stellen die Magi eine Bedrohung dar. Ihre Anzahl wächst beständig und viele beschäftigen sich mit wirtschaftlichen Angelegenheiten, sodass auch viele von Pentex erfahren. Pentex fürchtet, dass sie den Omega-Plan entdecken und gegen den Konzern vorgehen könnten. Die Firma hat zudem Tochterkonzerne an die Magi verloren, besonders im Bereich Nahrungsmittel und High-Tech. Quellen en:Pentex Category:Pentex Category:Wyrm Kategorie:Klassische Welt der Dunkelheit